Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network communication apparatus equipped with an auto-shutdown function, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, image pickup apparatuses include one in which on/off control of the power supply is performed using an auto-shutdown function for automatically turning off the power supply (executing auto-shutdown) when an auto-shutdown shifting time period elapses (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-056258).
Further, there is a globally increasing concern on energy saving. There are a lot of laws and regulations related to energy saving, and recently, for example, ErP directive Lot 26 was established. One of requirements of the Lot 26 directive limits power consumption of a device such that in a case where the operations of all network ports are stopped, power consumption is automatically reduced to 0.5 W or lower after the lapse of a time period which is appropriate for the intended use of the device and is short as much as possible, except cases inappropriate for the intended use.
This condition can be satisfied by sequentially performing the following two processes: First, a process is performed for determining whether or not all of ports included in the device, which are connected to a wireless network, a wired network, a telephone line, and so forth, are disabled. As a result of this process, if all of the ports are disabled, when the auto-shutdown shifting time period elapses without receiving a user's operation, a process is performed for executing auto-shutdown using the above-mentioned auto-shutdown function.
On the other hand, in an apparatus equipped with a facsimile function, if a port connected to the telephone line is enabled, reception timing of a facsimile is not predetermined. Therefore, in the case where the apparatus is connected to the telephone line, it is impossible to execute auto-shutdown to satisfy the condition of the Lot 26 that reduction of power consumption is started after a time period which is appropriate for the intended use of the device and is short as much as possible.
However, the situation where even though the auto-shutdown shifting time period can be set, if the apparatus is connected to the telephone line, auto-shutdown is not executed even after the auto-shutdown shifting time period elapses without receiving any user's operation is inconvenient to a user.